Slip of the Tongue
by Sockopunch
Summary: The word rolled off his tongue so easily. (In which Sebastian accidentally calls Justine 'mom'. )


**Author's Note: Considering how doting and helpful Justine is towards Sebastian throughout the game, I'd like to think he would consider her to be the mother figure he never had.** **I'm rather rusty at writing fics but I really wanted to write something for these two characters considering the content available is... rather scarce for them.**

 **(written for jellysquidink on tumblr)**

* * *

"Justine!" Sebastian's voice called out suddenly. Startled by the unexpected yell, Justine in turn had dropped the book she had grabbed randomly off the shelf of the grand library of the PIC office the duo had found themselves in. She scowled for a moment before bending down to retrieve the fallen item as Sebastian approached her.

Pity, she had truly wanted a recess from running about and babysitting, heaven knows she needed it. But, Blaise had asked her to watch over the boy, and she was not one to break her promises; even if such said promise was giving her a bit of a headache as of late. The book would have to wait for later.

"Sebastian, we are in a library, do keep your voice down." The judge reprimanded lightly turning to meet his eye.

He looked baffled by her statement. True, they may have been the sole occupants of the space for the time being but, the principle still stood. Plus being the only souls in the room meant it was insanely quiet and his sudden loud outburst had nearly given her a heart attack.

He coughed clearing his throat before speaking again, this time in a much lower voice. "My apologies, I was wondering if, you could assist me with preparations for tomorrow?"

"Of course, why don't you set up over there, I shall join you momentarily."

The boy offered her a smile in return and made his way over to the desk she had suggested they station themselves at before retrieving the case files from the bag he had on him, eager to start.

Sebastian seemed much more determined than usual towards the case at hand and at besting Prosecutor Edgeworth than she expected him to be. She supposed the way Miles was able to tear apart his theories within seconds was getting to him. One's motivation shouldn't have solely stemmed from wanting to defeat a rival but, if it encouraged him to be more focus she should count her blessings. Though, she would be lying if she did not admit to sharing his frustrations towards Miles besting them both. The man was a worthy opponent she gave him that.

'The best prosecutor couldn't truly be the best if he wasn't prepared for the battle for the truth' he had stated with uttermost confidence as she took a seat beside him and flipped through the case file, pinpointing key aspects she felt she'd need to remind him of later. He was sure to forget some of these finer details despite his best efforts. Though, since Sebastian seemed to be taking his duties a tad bit more seriously this time round and was actually paying close attention, maybe he would surprise her.

* * *

After much discussion and creating counterarguments to use against Edgeworth; who was certain to find an issue with the theory the two had constructed regardless, Justine had deemed that Sebastian could take a break from his work. The young prosecutor greatly appreciated the offer of a break seeing as his mind felt slightly overworked by all the information he had just been presented and forced to memorize. But he wanted to be prepared for his next confrontation with that snobby prosecutor, he'd best him yet.

"Good work Sebastian, I'm sure you'll be much more prepared this time round." Justine said gently placing a hand on his shoulder and affectionately administering a squeeze to it.

" Thanks mum."

A deafening silence followed the moment he realized what he just said.

Justine stared at him with an expression he can't quite read and it unsettled him. He hoped he hadn't angered her by his simple mistake, it was never his intention to anger her, he simply had misspoken! Though he realized calling one's mentor 'mother' was anything but a simple fumble. Especially since, well, he had started to think of her as his mother for what it was worth. He felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"J-Justine I-.. I didn't...that is I.." He stammered, the heat on his face only further growing more and more pronounced. He can almost hear his father calling him a fool in his mind amongst the other harsh words he often threw in his direction when he did something wrong. "Pl-please don't be angry with me I didn't mean to say that!"

"Sebastian, why on earth would I be angry?" Justine prompted with a raised brow. "You said so yourself, it was a mistake, no harm done."

Though she had to admit she hadn't expected to hear that come out of his mouth. Mom, he had said it so genuinely, it was almost as if he had been calling her that the whole time.

The poor thing was looking at her like he was about to burst into tears. Which, really wouldn't be anything new, she had seen him cry on many occasions. He seemed to have taken her contemplative silence as a negative response. As if she was fuming behind her calm facade.

"If anything, I am flattered you think so highly of me to bestow me the title." She spoke again when he remained silent evidently attempting to avoid giving her eye contact.

"You," He began shyly. His heart practically throbbing in his throat as he spoke " -are the closest thing I've ever had to one."

She had always been so kind to him. Willing to help and seemingly interested in him growing in his craft. His own father had rarely ever taken interest in him even when he was working so hard to earn his approval; that he ever so desperately sought. He didn't have to do that with Justine, she was willing to provide him what he needed, attention, guidance, etc., without much request of something in return. He wondered idly if that's what a parent and child relationship should truly be like. Unlike the one he had grown up with. Though who was he to question Pops parenting style, when he had such an idiot for a son?

"Sebastian." He blinked, not realizing he had been so caught up in his thoughts, that he hadn't been listening nor that tears had started to roll down his cheeks.

He instinctively flinched when Justine's hand reached out towards him suddenly to wipe the trailing tears away with her thumbs before gently cupping his face. Her brows furrowed at the reaction. Perhaps her hand had brushed against the cheek that he had slapped earlier with the baton that day, it did always leave a nasty mark on his face, it must have still been sore. Sebastian tilted his head to lean his cheek further into her hand, enjoying the warmth that radiated from it despite the dampness of his cheeks.

"Sebastian, dear, what is the matter? I said I wasn't angry you needn't cry."

"You aren't lying to me are you? It's really okay?" He asked still avoiding her gaze.

"Of course."

They sat there in silence for a minute or so before Justine stood up removing her hand from his face in the process. Sebastian tried to hide the disappointment on his face when she moved away, already craving her motherly touch once more.

"Come." She beckoned.

He followed her orders without much hesitance until he was standing directly opposite her, unsure of why they had moved at all.

"It's easier to do this if we're both standing." She stated simply noting his confusion.

She grabbed his arm tugging him close until he was tucked against her tightly in an awkward hug.

"Sebastian."

"Oh.." He flushed moving his arms accordingly so he was holding her back properly instead of being a rag doll against her grip.

They stayed like that for a while, but he was not complaining. Getting a hug from Justine was rare, as in, it had never happened before. Despite her nurturing personality, they had never once hugged. It was nice. She was soft and warm he noted as he rested his neck into the dip of her shoulder. She rubbed his back gently in small circles while her other arm held him tightly. He noted her distinctive scent as she leaned the side of her head against his, she smelled like flowers, it suited her. The goddess of law was kind and merciful, and she smelt of flowers.

Justine patted his back gently before they parted.

"Feeling better, son?" She teased jokingly smiling at him.

"Y-yes." Sebastian responded with a blush adorning his cheeks once more. At least Justine was not cruel in her teasing.

"Good, I'm glad to have been of assistance in that regard."

He sheepishly smiled at her feeling warmth radiating in his belly. She really had made him feel better and was glad that she had found his mishap a tad bit funny if nothing more.

It felt as if they had stood there facing each other for eons before he felt comfortable enough to speak. Another slip of the tongue on its way before he could stop it.

"You know, I lo-.." He began but was interrupted when her phone rang. She gave him an apologetic look before answering. Perhaps it had been a saving grace, he might have made a bigger fool of himself had he continued, he had already said too much of his feelings towards her.

Justine let out an exasperated sigh as she tucked the phone back into her pocket. "My sincerest apologies Sebastian, but I have some business to attend to. You may continue to take a break, we shall continue when I return." The judge stated gently planting a kiss to the prosecutor's forehead before taking her leave to go about her business. He simply nodded not wishing to keep her from her duties with meaningless chatter for once. Besides, the sooner she left the faster she could return.

He sighed, once he was alone not knowing what he should do with himself until then. Perhaps he would tell her some other time that he held a deep regard for her when he felt more confident. The baton he toyed with in his hands slipped out of his hand's grip and flicked itself upward, slapping him hard against the cheek almost as if it was scolding him for being so sentimental towards the woman. He winced as he rubbed his cheek it was already starting to burn.

His gaze fell back onto the files in front of him. He probably should continue to work regardless having been given a break, it never hurt to be overly prepared. He was sure Justine would be happy that he had.

For once, the boy's thoughts were not focused on impressing his father. 'Mother' came first this time around.


End file.
